Another Chance To Be Happy
by Ana Christina Lima
Summary: Hiatus DEFINITIVO - 1 ano depois, Bella termina a Forks High School e ganha uma bolsa para a Universidade de Oxford, em Londres. Lá, ela tenta cumprir sua promessa e tenta seguir a vida, mas o destino sempre nos revela surpresas. -Versão de Lua Nova
1. Prólogo

**Another chance to be happy**

**Autor (a): **Ana C. **Beta:** Maria Pix  
**Shipper: **Edward , Bella e toda a galera Twilight  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Classificação: **N/a 13  
**Sinopse: **1 ano depois, Bella termina a Forks High School e ganha uma bolsa para a Universidade de Oxford, em Londres. Lá, ela tenta cumprir sua promessa e tenta seguir a vida, mas o destino sempre nos revela surpresas.

**Prólogo  
**Faz exatamente 1 ano que eu não sei como é viver, 1 ano sem saber o verdadeiro significado da vida, 1 ano desde aquele dia, que ás vezes prefiro esquecer, mas como? Todo esse tempo não foi capaz de regenerar o buraco existente em meu peito. Mesmo tentando, Ele ainda domina a minha mente, e também meu coração. Mas sabia também que Ele não ia voltar mais, só de pensar que em certo dia, não vou mais me lembrar da sua voz melodiosa, dos seus cabelos com aquela cor tão... Ele. Aqueles olhos dourados que me hipnotizavam com um único olhar, o seu toque frio, e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e principalmente, nunca mais vou ver nem Ele nem nenhum Cullen, principalmente Alice, aquela que desde o começo senti uma feição muito grande. Enfim, quando eles se foram, eles levaram uma parte de mim com eles, cuja acredito que nunca mais há de voltar.

**_Gente essa é minha versão de Lua Nova e minha primeira fic, então peguem leve ok?_**


	2. Capítulo 1

Another chance to be happy

**CAPÍTULO 1  
Pov Bella**

13 de Setembro, a data que deveria ser comemorada, se tornou meu pior pesadelo. Neste exato momento estou me arrumando para a formatura do 3º grau, a finalização de uma nova etapa da minha vida, cuja é tão falada e comentada pelos estudantes do Forks High School.  
Estou vestindo uma calça jeans skinny e uma blusa azul, estilo bata com bordados brancos e mangas com detalhes de rendas, além do meu all star azul marinho. Sinceramente a cor azul não me agradava mais, pois não tinha mais motivos para usar tanto azul. Felizmente fui despertada de meus devaneios pelas batidas na porta e pela voz de Charlie.

- Bells, você já está pronta?  
- Já estou indo pai, só um minuto.

- Ok, te espero lá embaixo.

Passei um gloss discreto, peguei minha beca de formatura azul Royal, e desci para encontrar Charlie, que já estava com seu terno tirado do fundo do guarda-roupa ao pé da escada.

- Você está muito bonita garota.  
- Obrigada Char.. hã pai.

Eu e meu pai não somos de demonstrar sentimentos, mas nos últimos tempos, 1 ano para ser mais exata, essa distancia aumentou consideravelmente, a ponto de Charlie querer me convencer a morar com Renée inúmeras vezes, mas simplesmente não podia abandonar Forks, essa era a última coisa que existia que me lembrava eles, embora todas as fotos e recordações terem ido com ele, só me restou essa cidade para me recordar dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, que de um dia pro outro se transformou em um pesadelo, do qual simplesmente não consigo sair .

Depois de dar o braço ao meu pai, um gesto mais antigo que a Terra, fomos em direção á viatura de polícia de Charlie, para poder ir a tão comentada formatura.  
No caminho, fiquei pensando que no baile anterior eu estava indo ao Baile com um belo vestido azul emprestado e gesso na perna. Essas lembranças doem em minha alma, não só essas, mas todas que envolvam os Cullens, até de pensar nome deles, eu sinto aquela velha sensação de nostalgia se apoderando de mim.

Mas eu tinha consciência de que eles não voltariam mais, por isso eu tinha que segui a minha vida, por mais que isso me custe.  
Chegando lá, me deparei com Mike, Ângela e Ben na entrada do salão do baile, cujo o tema desse ano foi livre, pois segundo o diretor, nós tínhamos que mostrar nossa "personalidade" nas roupas esse ano.

Meu pai ia estar lá para poder monitorar a festa e cuidar da segurança, já que depois daquele dia, minhas atitudes não foram aquelas que podemos chamar de normais ou convencionais.

Fui até a porta e os cumprimentei,notei que nem Jéssica e nem Lauren estavam lá,mas já era de se esperar,desde o dia quem...eles foram embora,eu havia mudado, me fechado, e foi a pouco tempo que voltei a ser quase ou pelo menos, tentar a ser o que era antes.

Ben e Ang me receberam com um abraço acalentador, enquanto Mike apenas sorriu tímido pra mim. Ben e Mike estavam vestidos casualmente,com uma calça jeans,um sapatênis,e uma camisa social,já Ang usava um vestidinho solto florido,com alguns detalhes em carmim nas alças.

-Então? Já decidiu quando vai pra lá ? -perguntou Ângela quando nos sentamos numa das mesas.

-O mais rápido possível,Charlie disse que já comprou a minha passagem, mas não especificou a data.

-Vou sentir sua falta. - murmurou Mike bem baixinho, mas o suficiente para eu ouvir.

Mike sempre teve uma quedinha por mim, e eu confesso, ele era um cara legal, mas...minhas atenções, minha alma e meu coração eram de outra pessoa, sempre foram, e por mais que essa proeza não me pertencesse mais, sempre seriam. Eu lutava para não me lembrar deles e lutava para não esquecer, era difícil, mas aos poucos, minha mente foi se adaptando, era fácil deixar que minha mente dominasse-me, ela já sabia os pensamentos que eram ou não confiáveis, as vezes, quando eu estava num estado relaxado, até me permitia pensar um pouco, mas de forma moderada, eu não era masoquista, não gostava de sofrer e não iria me permitir de isso acontecer novamente, voltei minhas atenções para o palco, onde o diretor dava um discurso sobre esse ano letivo.

-Então...você e Ben estão indo mesmo para Yale? - eu perguntei casualmente.

Os olhos de ambos brilharam, desde o inicio do ano eles comentavam sobre a alegria de irem estudar psicologia juntos.

-Sim,já está tudo acertado,até a república que iremos ficar!

-E você Mike?

-Ah, eu irei fazer administrações em Sockes. - ele disse meio desanimado,e eu sabia porque.

Era meio esquisito, a visão de Mike, vestindo terno e gravata e administrando uma empresa, era engraçado até, mas eu não comentaria isso, ele ainda era meu amigo, um super amigo por sinal, que foi o primeiro a me aceitar de volta, quando eu saí de meu estado zumbi morta-viva.

(...)

Acordei com os passos de Charlie na escada, levantei ligeiro da cama e abri a janela,vendo o sol um tanto escondido atrás de uma densa camada de nuvem, peguei minhas coisas e fui pro banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal,e vesti qualquer coisa.

-Pai, porque não me acordou? Eu teria feito o café. - reclamei assim que cheguei na sala, e ele estava no sofá segurando uma xícara de café na mão.

-Ah Bells, bom dia, Jacob ligou, pediu pra você passar por lá depois.-ele disse não desgrudando os olhos da TV.

Essa era uma boa idéia, peguei a chave da picape, me despedi de Charlie e saí de casa, entrei no carro e coloquei a chave na ignição, foi quando, para apenas manobrar o carro eu tive um vestígio de pensamentos, não eram qualquer pensamentos, eram aqueles,os proibidos,os que minha mente costumava ocultar, deixar guardada lá no fundo da razão,mas dessa vez não doeu, ou pelo menos, eu já estava tão acostumada que sequer notei, liguei o carro e saí dali o mais rápido possível, iria a outro lugar antes de ir até meu amigo.

Peguei a estrada,pedindo mentalmente que eu conseguisse me lembrar do caminho,deixando meus instintos me guiarem,por sorte,achei a entrada,tomada pela mata,fazendo com que aquele lugar nunca tivesse existido...

"Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido"

A dor veio com força,como uma facada abrindo mais a ferida de meu coração,rasgou e impregnou lá dentro, e foi como se eu sentisse, a hemorragia acontecendo, mas eu precisava ser forte, precisava deixar de pensar nisso, precisava parar de ter esperanças,eles se foram, eles não voltariam e sequer lembravam que no mundo, existia uma humana que os amava tanto, amor...coloquei a velocidade da picape no máximo, até encontrar a clareira onde a casa jazia abandonada, sem móvel algum, tomada pela vegetação, como se pertencesse a ela, como se nunca tivesse existido...

"Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido"

E uma nova pontada de dor veio, perfurando,cortando,rasgando e deixando minha alma em migalhas.

Ignorei a dor, e saí da picape, andei alguns passos até a casa e parei, não era certo, eu já havia quebrado a promessa a muito tempo, mas não importava, então porque,uma voz dentro de mim, chamada consciência, gritava intensamente para que eu saísse dali? Dizia que era errado, eu não achava.

A dor veio forte de novo, e eu não agüentei, voltei para o conforto do meu carro e me dirigi para La Push, tranquei as lembranças novamente e dessa vez, joguei a chave fora, eu estava devidamente proibida de pensar, não havia mais esperança, então eu não poderia mais sentir como se cada dia fosse uma tortura, eu esqueceria...

"Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido"...

Comecei a ver algumas casas na estrada de La Push,e continuei seguindo em frente,então eu me esqueceria,do máximo que eu pudesse,e pararia de ansiar pelo sono,minha mente agora,estava em estado de alerta,proibida de pensar em qualquer coisa prejudicial, até que era fácil assim...

"Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido"...

Cheguei até a casa de Jacob e meu coração,já morto,não sentia mais nada,pude respirar e relaxar minha mente,nem foi preciso chamar por ele, pois o meu sol particular vinha com aquele sorrisão ,pra variar,estava apenas de calça jeans,e segurando uma chave de fenda na mão, certamente concertando seu Rabit.

-Hey Jake!

-Bella! Que bom que você veio.- e depois me tomou em um de seus abraços aconchegantes, que por alguns segundos, me faziam esquecer do horrível fim do meu "conto de fadas".

- Charlie me disse que você queria me ver, aconteceu algo?- logo me arrependi de minha pergunta, pois os olhos negros tão familiares e aconchegantes se tornaram tristes, e eu logo soube do que se tratava a nossa conversa...

_A minha partida._

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

- Bells, olha, eu sei que você tem que ir pra faculdade, mas se você quiser eu posso...

- Jacob, eu sei que você adoraria ir comigo, mas entenda, você tem o Billy, tem a escola, e principalmente tem a alcatéia, você não pode simplesmente largar tudo isso e ir comigo para outro continente, é loucura!

- Bella, você não entende, eu não posso ficar longe de você eu não consigo, eu preciso ficar perto de você, sabe por que?

- Jake não ...

- POR QUE EU TE AMO BELLA, e eu nunca ia te fazer algum mal, nunca ia te machucar, eu prometo nunca te deixar Bella, se você não pode ficar, me deixe ir com você, é tudo que eu te peço.

Realmente eu gostaria muito de poder deixá-lo ir comigo, eu era suficientemente egoísta em aceitar, mas sabia que não podia, Jacob tinha uma vida, e tinha que vive-la livremente, e não ao lado de uma pessoa cuja cicatrizes estão abertas no peito. Aliás, ele podia me amar agora, como Sam amava Leah, mas e depois? O impriting é algo natural, não tem como fugir dele, e depois que ele me deixasse pela sua impressão, eu sabia que dessa vez eu não ia sobreviver, eu não ia agüentar ficar sem a única pessoa que esteve do meu lado nos dias difíceis e que por algumas horas, curavam as feridas em minha alma. Com muito esforço proferi as palavra que eu achava que era correto, mesmo me causando dor:

- Jacob não vamos mais discutir isso, você vai ficar, e isso não vai mudar, se você quiser a gente pode aproveitar esse 2 dias como se fossem os últimos, esqueceríamos todos os problemas e nos despediríamos como bons amigos que somos. Mas se você insistir neste assunto, eu vou embora agora, e você só me verá no aeroporto em Seattle.

- Claro,claro, vamos aproveitar esses dias - disse Jacob com um suspiro, em seguida abrindo um de seus belos e aconchegantes sorrisos. 

Jake sugeriu que fossemos dar uma volta á praia para poder relaxar, devido a tensa conversa anterior. Eu já estive inúmeras vezes em La Push. Mais ainda era de tirar o fôlego. A água era verde-escura, mesmo ao sol, com cristas brancas, e quebrava na praia cinzenta e rochosa. As ilhas surgiam das águas em escarpas empinadas, alcançando cumes desiguais, coroadas por abertos austeros e elevados. A praia só tinha uma lasca de areia na beira da água; depois disso se alargava em milhões de pedras grandes e lisas que pareciam uniformemente cinzentas á distância, mas de perto tinham todos os tons que uma pedra devia ter: terracota, verde-marinho, lavanda, cinza-azulado, dourado-fosco. A linha da maré era tomada de enormes troncos trazidos pelo mar, embranquecidos pelas ondas salgadas, feito ossos, alguns em pilhas na beira da floresta, outros deitados solitários, fora do alcance das ondas.

Havia um bento fresco vindo das ondas, frio e salgado. Pelicanos flutuavam nas ondas enquanto gaivotas e uma águia solitária rodavam acima deles. As nuvens ainda circundavam o céu, ameaçando invadir a qualquer momento, mas por enquanto o sol brilhava corajosamente em se halo de céu azul.

Jake e eu fomos nos sentar no mesmo tronco em que nos conhecemos, ficamos encarando o horizonte enquanto repassava as palavras de Jacob em minha mente _:" EU TE AMO BELLA, e eu nunca ia te fazer algum mal, nunca ia te machucar, eu prometo nunca te deixar Bella."_ Eu sabia exatamente o significado daquelas palavras, Jake nunca me abandonaria como _ele _fez. Fiquei pensando em todos os momentos em que passei nessa cidade desde que decidi morar com Charlie, e por mais que doa ou seja masoquista da minha parte, não conseguia não pensar nele, mas tinha que aceitar que Edward se foi,e com ele minha vida. Não importa o que aconteça, sempre estarei com ele em minha mente, por mais que meu sol particular tente, acho que estou condenada a esse abismo em meu peito desde aquele terrível dia, e mais uma vez as palavras de Jacob ecoaram em minha mente, e por mas que eu tentasse corresponder seus sentimentos, mais me dava conta que talvez nunca mais seria capaz de amar outra vez. Até pudesse me apaixonar por outra pessoa, mais nunca ia amar alguém como amo Edward, mas Jake, ele é como um irmão pra mim, ele me tirou da escuridão, é bom ficar com ele, mais o meu amor por ele é apenas fraternal, de um irmão por outro, e por mais que eu tente, eu só consigo vê-lo como meu irmão mais velho. Fui detida de meus pensamentos pela pergunta de Jake.

- Bella, você tem mesmo que ir daqui a dois dias? Soube pelo Billy que a faculdade começa daqui a um mês, então você poderia ficar mais um pouco em Forks. – disse esperançosamente.

- Realmente as aulas começam só daqui à um mês, mas quanto mais tempo tiver de organizar minha vida em Londres, será mais fácil fazer as coisas com calma. 

- Entendo, que tal a gente ir dar uma volta de moto depois que Billy sair para visitar Sue? – vi que ele estava tentando me distrair, com sucesso.

- Claro, claro, depois da saída de Billy, pegamos as motos. – em seguida me lembrei de meu primeiro acidente de moto, e me arrependi imediatamente da minha linha de pensamentos, pois o acidente me lembrou que até exatamente 3 meses atrás, eu podia ouvir a voz dele, como se fosse o meu porto seguro, me orientando em momentos de perigo, e novamente a dor em meu peito aumentou, como se lhe fosse dirigida uma facada ...

- Bella, Bella, você está bem?- despeitei e me deparei com Jacob, cuja feições estavam claramente preocupadas.

- Estou sim Jake, me desculpe, eu estava pensando em umas coisas sem importância. – menti.

- Sei. Então, Billy acaba de sai, vamos pegar as motos? – disse Jake, claramente percebendo minha mentira através do velho rubor em minhas bochechas.

- Vamos então.

Chegamos a velha garagem que por tanto tempo amenizou a dor e a saudades em meu peito, esse lugar, cujo me recordo de apenas momentos bons, estava abrigando minha moto junto com a de Jake.  
Me lembro claramente que nos primeiros dias de aulas de direção, caí inúmeras vezes, mas sempre coma supervisão de Jake, caso ocorresse algo de maior magnitude.  
Com o passar do meses fui melhorando consideravelmente em minha coordenação e reflexo, mas mesmo assim, ainda levava alguns tombos ou ganhava pequenos arranhões. Depois de 9 meses fazendo visitas constantes ao hospital, consegui a proeza de andar de moto livremente nas praias de La Push sem me acidentar. Charlie ainda não sabia das motos, e se dependesse de mim ele nunca saberia, acho que ele seria capaz até de me trancar em casa só pra mim me manter longe da moto. Toda vez que acontecia algo mais grave durante as aulas, Jake inventava histórias para Charlie, cuja, se eu não soubesse que era mentira, eu tinha acreditado. 

Chegamos na garagem e tiramos as capas protetoras das motos, e em seguida as pegamos e fomos em direção á praia de La Push.

A sensação de adrenalina que corre em minhas veias é alucinante, o vento batendo em meu rosto, a sensação de liberdade, de que você pode tudo, é eletrizante, fazem com que o meu sangue corra mais rápido em minhas veias e as batidas do meu coração se acelerem a ponto de quase perfurar o meu peito, só assim eu era capaz de esquecer, nem que apenas por alguns minutos, a agonia e saudades existente e meu peito.

Estávamos tão concentrados em nosso passeio, que não percebemos que mais um dia se fora. O crepúsculo já ganhava os céus de La Push naquela tonalidade tão conhecida e angustiante de laranja com azul, cuja faziam minhas memórias retornarem em uma área proibida imposta por mim, por mais que eu tente, as memórias daquele passado feliz vem como bombas atônicas em meu cérebro, com força total e fazendo estrago em meu emocional, a dor e a saudades eram tanta que no pico de meu masoquismo chegava a ser física, insuportável para apenas uma pessoa. Isso me lembrou uma passagem de Romeu e Julieta:

Mais forte é meu amor, bem que pareça fraco.

E não menos amo eu, se bem menos o diga:

Quem anda em toda parte a publicar-lhe o preço

Seu tesouro de amor transforma em mercancia.

Nosso amor era novo, inda na primavera,

Quando com os meus lais costumava saudá-lo,

Qual canta o rouxinol, do verão no começo,

Sua flauta poupando ao avançar dos dias.

Menos doce não é que outrora a noite estiva,

Quando a tornavam muda os hinos queixosos,

Mas seu cantar ardente oprime os bosques todos,

E abusar do que é doce é pedir-lhe o sabor;

Bem com o rouxinol, calo-me, pois, por vezes,

Porque com minha voz não desejo cansar-te

Essa passagem sempre será lembrada por mim, foi a primeira passagem que _ele _me disse naquela aula de biologia, cujo o filme escolhido era Romeu e Julieta, lembro-me de sua voz aveludada e naturalmente sedutora falando em pé do meu ouvido esses versos que significavam tanto para mim á exatamente 1 ano atrás.  
Hoje essa passagem só é uma lembrança de uma época florida que nem o pico da primavera, onde os pássaros cantavam alegremente e as flores desabrocharam, uma lembrança que hoje, causa uma dor tão profunda como um poço sem fim, e a cada vez que me recordo, fico convencida de que apenas tudo passou de um sonho, que não existiam criaturas de histórias místicas e nem lendas, cuja são verdadeiras, mas infelizmente, toda vez que me lembrava de suas voz e seu cheiro deslumbrante chegava a conclusão de que nada fora um sonho, pois a minha mente limitada não era capaz de criar tanta perfeição em um ser que nem Edward. O seu nome de um herói de uma época distante para mim, me lembrava de quantas vezes os seus braços frios e duros como pedra me seguravam quando escorregava, ou naquela vez com a Van de Tyler no estacionamento da Forks High School.

Seguimos de volta em direção á garagem de Jake e lá, deixamos a motos para podemos passear antes de eu ir para casa preparar o jantar de Charlie, e começar a arrumar as minhas coisas para a minha partida. Fui tirada de meus planos pela voz de Jake. 

- Então Bella, eu estava falando com os meninos, é nós pensamos em Luau em La Push, o que você acha? – ele disse com um brilho de expectativa no olhar. 

Pensei em recusar, mas depois pensei com mais clareza. Iria demorar bastante tempo para eu voltar a ver os garotos de La Push novamente, o curso em Londres demorava ao menos 2 anos, e provavelmente só os veria no Natal, e com muito esforço, poderia vê-los na passagem do ano. Então, por que não dar essa alegria e eles aceitando e comparecendo ao Luau? Eles ficariam felizes então eu estaria satisfeita em fazê-los felizes antes de partir.

- Claro Jake, será um bom jeito de me despedir de vocês e ainda por cima apreciar as histórias da tribo. – disse tentando fingir entusiasmo.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz Bells- Jacob disse entusiasmado.

Sem eu apenas perceber, nos inclinamos em direção ao outro, a ponto de eu sentir o hálito quente e amendoado de Jake em meu rosto. Estávamos próximos a ponto de eu sentir toda o calor de seus corpo másculo e sua pele bronzeada.

Os olhos negros e aconchegantes de Jake estavam radiados de uma emoção que me atingiram na alma, cuja pensei que tinha ido embora com _eles.  
_Á partir do momento que pensei neles, percebi o que estava acontecendo no momento não podia ocorrer. Jake era um irmão pra mim- pelo menos eu o considerava assim- eu simplesmente não podia dar esperanças a ele, principalmente com a minha partida programada daqui a dois dias, Além do mais, o meu coração não estava preparado para amar novamente, pois ele já tinha dono, que embora o tivesse despedaçado possuía a chave do mesmo.

Com muita delicadeza me afastei de Jake, vendo a decepção percorrer sua face.

- Por que Bells? Por que nós não podemos nos dar uma chance? Nós seriamos tão felizes juntos, você não teria que mudar por mim, poderia ter uma vida feliz ao meu lado, e pense em Charlie, o quanto ele ficaria feliz por nós dois, Bella, nós dois somos perfeitos juntos, cada qual com a sua espécie, pois eu sou humano Bella, talvez não a maior parte do tempo, mas sou. Então, por que não?

- Jake, já falamos sobre isso, por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo esquecê-lo, e eu não poderia conviver comigo mesma dando falsas esperanças para você, aliás, você vai encontrar a sua alma gemia mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso é inevitável, você sabe, pense em mim quando você tiver que me abandonar por ela, vai ser bem pior, então, por favor não insista.

- Certo Bells, já vi que você não vai mudar de idéia – disse num suspiro. –Mas não se esqueça que independente da sua decisão, eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você, não importe o tempo ou as circunstâncias.

E foi com essas palavras que voltei para casa, e sempre com a mesma dúvida? Será que se ele não tivesse existido, eu e Jake seríamos felizes juntos?

E com essas duvidas adormeci, dessa vez sonhei com um possível futuro ao lado de Jabob.  
**  
CONTINUA  
**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Acordei e ainda não havia indícios de que a manhã se aproximava, me lembro de ter acordado no exato momento do meu sonho em que Edward invadia a igreja e implorava para que eu não me casasse dizia que me amava, e que todas aquelas coisas que ele tinha me dito, havia sido a maior mentira que tinha falado em toda a sua eternidade. E no momento em que eu ia correr para os braços de Edward, senti uma par de mão quentes me segurando e me dizendo que eu já havia feito a minha escolha, que agora eu era dele para sempre, e acordei quando reconheci aquela voz sendo a de Jake.  
E agora estou aqui sentada em minha cama, ofegante e apavorada pelo meu recente sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo. E com muita dor e sofrimento, percebi que minha memória começara a dar indícios de que eu estava esquecendo Edward. Mesmo esse sonho sendo tão real, não pude ver com clareza os traços perfeitos dignos de um Deus Grego, nem consegui ouvir claramente o som de sua voz aveludada que daria inveja até ao melhor dos anjos.  
E então percebi de que aquilo que Edward havia me dito estava acontecendo. Eu era humana afinal, minha memória não era fotográfica e nem eterna, com o passar do tempo, as minhas lembranças e memórias seriam cada vez mais escassas na minha mente, até o total desaparecimento.

E com essas conclusões agonizantes e aterrorizantes, percebi que os primeiros raios de sol começaram á aparecer através das densas camadas de nuvens, e que hoje era um raros dias de sol na cidade de Forks.

Hoje seria iria ser o Lual que os meninos de La Push iam fazer como se fosse um festa de despedida para mim e também era um belo dia para os preparativos para a minha viagem. Me levantei estranhamente entusiasmada e me dirigi ao banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro deixando a água quente escorrer pelas minhas costas e aos poucos, relaxando todos os meus músculos tensos pelo frio.

Em seguida, escovei meus dentes, e fui para a pequeno armário, cujas estão minha roupas e vesti meus jeans casual, com um blusa branca de manga comprida e um pequeno decote em U, e meu all star surrado.

Desci para a casa e notei que Charlie já havia isso á delegacia, mas repentinamente me lembrei de que hoje era sábado, e de que meu pai não trabalhava aos fins de semana. Estava pensando nessa saída repentina, quando minha atenção se prendeu a um pequeno pedaço de papel grudado pelo um imã na geladeira, escrito com a caligrafia desajeitada de Charlie.

Bella, fui a Seattle essa manhã, ocorreu uma série de assassinatos essa semana, e pediram reforços.  
Chego hoje á noite, não se preocupe com o jantar, vou comer alguma coisa por aqui mesmo.

Após o bilhete de Charlie, decidi que se eu quisesse terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas para a viagem, eu tinha que começar as tarefas rapidamente. Peguei uma tigela qualquer no armário, em seguida a preenchi com cereal até a metade, depois completei com leite.  
Tomei meu café e fui ao meu quarto pegar a minha bolsa e minha capa de chuva.

Decidi começar os meus afazeres indo ao banco para poder retirar a quantia necessária para começar a faculdade- meus pais andaram depositando uma quantia razoável para mim no último ano que passou.  
Peguei a minha velha caminhonete e parti para o meu rumo:o Banco Federal de Forks.

Eu ainda sentia saudade de Phoenix em raras ocasiões, quando era provocada. Agora, por exemplo, enquanto eu me dirigia ao Banco Federal de Forks para retirar o meu dinheiro para a faculdade. O que eu não daria pela conveniência de um caixa-automático drive in. Ou pelo menos, a anonimidade de um estranho do outro lado da mesa.

Chegando lá, me deparei com a Sra. Stanley atrás de seu balcão de mogno, em contraste com a sala inteira bege claro- raramente uma cor usada em um banco comum-. Mas se tratando dessa cidade, cheguei a conclusão de que se existe de tudo nela, inclusive bancos que aparentam ser do da época do Renascimento Cultural no século XV.

Me aproximei do balcão, observando que a atenção da mãe de Jéssica, estava presa em um computador, que para a cidadezinha de Forks, pode ser considerado moderno. Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, fiz um pequeno barulho com a garganta para denunciar a minha presença.

- Ah.. Olá Bella- disse ela obviamente surpresa pela minha presença.  
- Olá Sra. Stanley.  
- Em que posso ajudá-la? – disse passando a mão pelo cabelo encaracolado, provavelmente cheio de laquê.  
- Eu gostaria de retirar dinheiro da minha conta para a faculdade!  
- Oh... Mas é claro que sim, aguarde um minuto, porque o sistema tá indisponível, mas ele já está sendo concertado.  
- Ok, enquanto isso eu vou dar uma volta, tudo bem?  
- Claro que sim!

Sai daquela representação de sala do século 15, e fui a minha caminhonete.  
Fiquei lá vendo o buraco existente no lugar do meu rádio. Me lembro perfeitamente do dia em que esse buraco foi colocado. Eu estava indo para a Forks High School, quando eu olhei para o rádio e imediatamente me lembrei de quem eu o tinha ganho, então num momento de fúria de minha parte, eu arranquei com as mãos aquele objeto causador de memórias ruins.

Deixando essas lembranças de lado, passado exatos 15 minutos, desci da minha caminhonete e me dirigi ao banco novamente, cujo o sistema já estava normalizado.

Depois fui á papelaria para comprar o necessário para começar a minha faculdade, tinha recebido por fax, a lista do meu material e informações necessárias para me localizar quando chegar em Londres.

Comprei tudo que precisava, depois decidi ir até Port Angeles para comprar os livros que não tinham na papelaria. Forks não era exatamente a cidade de variedades.  
Peguei a estrada, e quando faltava 7 km para chegar ao meu destino, meu celular começou a tocar.

_"Deitado na minha cama, ouço o tic-tac do relógio e penso em você_

_Preso em círculos, confusão não é novidade_

_Então você me pede pra ir mais devagar, eu começo a diminuir o ritmo_

_O ponteiro dos segundos vai pra trás_

_Se você estiver perdido, olhe ao redor e vai me encontrar"_- Alô?- falo, quando um silêncio preenche o outro lado da linha.

- Alô, quem fala?- nada.

Então com um sensação que à tempos não sentia, desliguei meu telefone, e pelo que pude observar, o número que me ligou pertence ao Alasca.  
Meu coração bateu mais acelerado quando me recordei que o clã Denali morava lá, e que os Cullen e eles era como uma única família, já que eles eram vegetarianos como eles. _Pare de pensar besteiras, _dizia a mim mesma, isso só pode ser uma coincidência. Se eles quisessem saber notícias minhas, ele iam quebrar a promessa que fizeram, e também Alice daria informações do meu futuro para eles. No final de contas, só podia ser uma coincidência.

Cheguei a livraria depois de uma hora de viagem, lá comprei todos os livros e apostilas que vou precisar.  
Passando por aquelas lojas, uma memória ao mesmo tempo medonha e feliz povoou minha mente.  
Tinha sido á exatamente 10 meses atrás que descobri a verdadeira identidade deles, e que eu Edward começamos a ter uma relação mais verdadeira, sem medos, sem mentiras.  
Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, para espantar essas lembranças de minha mente, e segui rumo a Forks novamente.  
Mais 1 hora gasta de viagem e cheguei ao abrigo que se tornou o meu quarto.

Fui ver uma roupa para o Lual. Fui a mala que continhas os vestidos –sim, as minhas malas já estavam prontas, e com o passar do tempo, eu ás vezes uso um vestido- e optei por um azul clarinho, e um sapato de tiras.

Deixei o vestido em cima da cama e fui tomar um breve banho, já q faltava 1:30 para começar o Lual.  
Os efeitos da aguá morna logo fizeram sua parte e eu já estava relaxada e calma.  
Fui em direção á cama e coloquei meo vestido com cuidado, e logo depois de constatar que ele vestiu bem o meu corpo, eu vesti as sandalias e fui arrumar o meu cabelo.

Coloquei meu cabelo de lado, e fiz uma trança com uma fita entrelaçada junto. Passei um rímel incolor e um gloss rosinha discreto, sem muitos exageros.

Peguei minha bolsa que comprei hoje em Port Angeles q eu já estava pronta. Me olhei no espelho para conferir o resultado final e cheguei a conclisão de que eu estava apresentavel e sem aquela sensação de que eu estava "sem sal"

Desci as escadas com medo de uma possível queda- me machucar nas vésperas da minha viagem ia ser bem a minha cara- e fui direto a minha caminhonete. Chegando lá deixei a minha bolsa no lado do passageiro e fui rumo a La Push

**CONTINUA...**

**_Link do visual da Bella no meu perfil._**  
**  
**


	5. Capítulo 4

****

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

Liguei o som da picape, e fui em direção de La Push, havia combinado de me encontrar com os meninos já na praia.

Foi interessante ver as mudanças que o outono trazia, as folhas estavam secas e caiam,deixando as árvores num aspecto sem vida, a fina camada de neve que cobria a vegetação e as casas estava de certa forma, brilhante, eu nunca gostei tanto do frio.

Quando percebi já estava na praia,e estacionei minha picape e desci as falecias que davam até a praia.

Vi ao longe o enorme salgueiro que crescia entre algumas rochas,os meninos já haviam acendido a fogueira e assavam alguma coisa, Sam, Seth e Embry estavam sentados num tronco assando marshmallows enquanto Jake brincava animado com Paul e Quil. Leah provavelmente tinha se recusado ao convite do Lual, já que ela nunca gostou de mim, por razões que eu mesma desconheça.

Eu cheguei mais perto e eles perceberam minha presença.

-E aí Bells! -gritou Jake assim que me juntei a eles.

Eu somente sorri e dei um soco no braço dele, de leve, é claro, não poderia corrrer o risco de ter a mão quebrada já no 1º Bimestre de faculdade.

-Olha uma estrela cadente! - gritou Seth apontando para o pequeno rastro de luz no céu.

Aquela noite estava sendo mais animada do que eu podia imaginar, assamos marshmallows, tomamos coca quente e ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas.

Ouvimos lendas Quilleutes, sempre evitando falar sobre qualquer assunto que levasse a..._eles._

Uma que me chamou mais atenção foi a da terceira esposa, que se sacrificou em nome da sua tribo, realmente essa história mexeu comigo.

Paul e Collin logo depois fizeram campeonato de levantamento de peso, seria até divertido, se eu não fosse o peso.

Agora estávamos todos apoiados no tronco, Jake com o braço ao redor do meu ombro, cada um com uma lata de coca, olhando o mar.

-Me deu vontade de fazer uma coisa.- murmurou Brad,o mais novo lobo do "bando"

-O que? - eu e Sam perguntamos juntos.

-Pular do penhasco.

De repente, meus batimentos cardíacos tornaram-se mais rápidos, minha língua começou a arder e eu senti a adrenalina pulsando em minhas veias, era disso que eu precisava, de perigo..eu olhei para uma cadeia de rochedos ao meu lado, a lua desaparecendo no horizonte e a única coisa que se podia ouvir era o som das ondas batendo violentamente contra as rochas.

-Mas está de noite, a maré ta agitada e não dá pra enxergar nada.-murmurou Seth medroso.

-Eu quero ir! -me levantei e bati as mãos no vestido para tirar a areia.

Jake e Quil me olharam por alguns segundos, até que levantaram-se também.

No final, todos foram, até Seth que permaneceu um pouco calado.

(Música - Supermassive Black Hole, Muse)- .com/watch?v=Xsp3_a-PMTw

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada e tropeços de minha parte, chegamos ao topo da rocha mais alta, acho que há uns 200 metros do mar,eu e Seth olhamos bem pra baixo,ele estava com medo,eu não,eu ansiava pela adrenalina,pelo perigo,e não pensaria nas conseqüências agora.

Os primeiros foram Sam e Paul,eles nos pegaram de surpresa,quando eu vi,os dois já estavam lá embaixo,gritando.

Logo depois foram Collin e Brad,seguidos de Quill e Embry.

-Vem comigo? - perguntou Jake.

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Vai com Jared, eu vou com Seth.

Ele somente acenou e os dois se jogaram,abismo abaixo.

Eu tirei meus sapatos e meu casaco,prendi meu cabelo num coque desajeitado e olhei pra Seth.

-Fica calmo, eu tenho mais chances de morrer do que você. -brinquei.

Ele sorriu comigo e me deu a mão.

Nós demos vários passos para trás e corremos, quando eu vi, só havia ar abaixo de mim.

Seth gritava muito alto e a medida que íamos caindo e eu sentia meu vestido contra meu corpo,o vento estava super gelado,mas eu o achei fervendo quando entramos na água.

No momento em que mergulhamos,Seth soltou minha mão para nadar melhor.

Eu tentei nadar,mas meu vestido acabou preso em alguma rocha.

Eu não enxergava nada pela escuridão da noite,e a água estava muito fria,eu levantei o máximo que pude para respirar,quando um jorro d'água me atingiu.

Eu mergulhei novamente e tentei puxar o pano do vestido.

Em vão, porque o tecido não saia de gente nenhum,levantei novamente para recuperar o fôlego, péssima idéia.

Uma onda enorme me atingiu e eu senti meu corpo sendo jogado contra a rocha atrás de mim.

Não sei se foi ilusão ou minha imaginação voando longe, mas no momento q meu corpo se encontro com a rocha, eu abri os olhos e vi um grande borrão vermelho á alguns metros distante.

A única coisa boa,foi que o tecido rasgou e eu pude mergulhar antes que outra onda me atingisse,fui por debaixo da água e segui uma pequena correnteza.

Não sei se foi ilusão ou minha imaginação voando longe, mas no momento q meu corpo se encontro com a rocha novamente, eu abri os olhos e vi um grande borrão vermelho á alguns metros distante.

Á partir do momento em que meus olhos focaram melhor, á ponto de eu identificar mais os borrões, eu notei que aquele não era um simples borrão, mas sim Victória.

Como reação á esse predador natural, comecei a lutar ferozmente contra a correnteza.

Meus pulmões ardiam pela quantidade de água que eu tomei,e minhas costelas pareciam estar em chamas pelo baque contra a pedra,mas no final, eu senti duas mãos fortes me agarrando, e de repense como num passe de mágica, aquele borrão sumiu.  
Ainda de olhos fechados, senti meu corpo sendo carregado, provavelmente para a praia.

-Bella você ta bem? -ouvi a voz de Jake chamar por mim.

Eu abri os olhos e me vi deitada na areia,e exatamente como imaginei todos os lobos estavam ao meu redor, com as expressões preocupadas e cautelosas.

-Eu to ótima! – menti, levantando apressadamente.

-Desculpa Bella, eu deveria ter soltado sua mão! - se lamentou Seth, visivelmente abalado e arrependido.

-Que isso,eu to ótima,não aconteceu nada! - eu tentei acalmá-los, em vão.

-Nós vimos onde você estava Bella,você estava presa entre as duas rochas no ponto crítico onde as ondas batiam.- disse Jake desesperado que algo de mais grave tenha acontecido comigo.

-Sinceramente,você é um imã para perigos hein! - comentou Collin.

Dessa vez foi meu coração que doeu, uma jorrada de lembranças começaram a surgir novamente, _ele_ adorava dizer aquilo, do seu jeito sarcástico e seu sorriso torto, que eu vivia atraindo problemas.

Logo depois de espantar essas lembranças de minha mente, me lembrei do meu borrão vermelho na água, e cheguei a conclusão que foi mais um fruto da minha imaginação.

Se Victória realmente estivesse lá, Sam e o bando imediatamente iam sentir o cheiro dela e iriam caçá-lá, e além do mais, não tenho completa certeza de que me recuperei totalmente de minhas ilusões.

Eu tratei de esquecer aquilo e me levantar. Quill me abraçou pela cintura e fomos rumo a fogueira para nos esquentar.

Voltamos a comer marshmallows e contar histórias de terror,no qual Seth e Brad não pareciam muito confiantes.

O resto da noite passou dessa forma, já havíamos nos esquecido do incidente e brincamos alegre ,hora jogando terra nos outros, hora empurrando na água, era divertido estar com eles, e eu tinha certeza, que sentiria falta dessas horas, sendo apenas eu mesma.  
Já era 23:00 quando fui para a casa. Encerramos á noite com uma rodada de champanhe, acompanhada com muitos abraços e um rosado na minha bochecha.

Cheguei em casa e ainda era 23:30, realmente eu tinha corrido bastante pelas estradas. Isso não me admira, comecei a acelerar quando distraidamente observei a floresta e tive a ligeira impressão de ter visto um par de olhos vermelho cor de sangue me observando com fúria através das árvores da floresta.

De repente, meu cérebro começou a juntar as evidência, e a conclusão foi aterrorizante.  
Victória realmente esteve lá em La Push e também me observando na floresta.  
Mas o que não entendo, é como ela atravessou a fronteira sem que os lobos sentissem, e por que ela não me matou na estrada, aproveitando a oportunidade, já que eu estava sozinha?

Com essas dúvidas rondando a minha mente, eu adormeci, e sonhei com um borrão vermelho vindo á minha direção.

**CONTINUA... **


	6. AVISO

_**Gente, me desculpem, mas não deu pra postar hj pois a net caiu, e tbm vou largar por uma semana a fic, pois essa semana eu tenho a minha semana de provas, e eu nem tenho cap pronto, então sábado que vem tem post, eu vou posta 2 caps, só pra compensar agora.**_

_**Sorry msm, mas com esse negócio de escrever fic, eu larguei os meus estudos de lado, a minhas notas cairam, entaum, kuando essa semana passa, os post vão ser normalizados, e nas férias vai ter post 3 vezes por semana.**_

_**Desculpem, mas não posso largar meus estudos desse jeito, e tbm a beta tá viajando, então tá difícil!**_

_**Até sábado.**_

_**Desculpem de novo!**_


	7. Capítulo Bônus

**Capítulo Bônus- Instinto**

Pov Narrador:

Os olhos vermelhos injetados movimentavam-se freneticamente pela mata, como uma felino prestes a atacar sua presa ,ela se movimentava não deixando ninguém perceber sua aproximação.

Como uma gata, ela saltou para um galho mais distante, aproximando-se da simples casas de dois andares em Forks.

Um rosnado saltou de sua garganta ao perceber que o lar estava vazio.

Sua presa não estava lá.

A vampira deu meia volta e voltou correndo agilmente rumo a Seattle.

Há quase um ano, ela ansiava por vingança, era uma necessidade tão grande quanto a sede de sangue humano, ela necessitava daquilo, agarrava-se na chance de fazê-la sofrer e gritar pedindo clemência, por culpa daquela estúpida humana, ela havia perdido seu parceiro, e não a deixaria impune.

Uma estúpida humana que aquele clã mobilizaram-se tanto para proteger, somente para alguns meses depois abandoná-la.

A vampira apreciou isso, toda noite, ela ia até a janela da débil humana, ouvir seus gritos,seus pesadelos mais cruéis, ela se divertia ante a agonia da humana, mas isso não era o bastante pra ela.

Armou todo o plano em sua mente, faria a humana aproximar-se daquele clã novamente, iria uni-los, tornar o laço entre eles mais forte, e quando a débil acostumar-se com sua felicidade, iria destroçá-la como uma inútil que era.

Após uma diminuta corrida, chegou até o armazém onde suas criações habitavam.

Avistou o vampiro dos cabelos castanhos, e tinha de confessar, ele era bom, praticamente havia nascido para a vida nas sombras.

-Você a encontrou Victória?

-Não, ela deve estar com aqueles cachorros imundos. -ela disse com um toque de nojo.- Está tudo certo por aqui? Nenhum incidente?

-Não, já acertei as coisas com Meredith, ela rastreou o Cullen, por incrível, ele esta mais perto do que imaginávamos.

-Ótimo sinal, significa que ele ainda se importa com a humana estúpida.

O vampiro sorriu, ele sentia algo por sua criadora, não sabia o que era, apenas gostava de saber o que se passava na mente dela.

Victória dispensou a todos para irem se alimentar.

Essa noite iniciaria a primeira etapa de seu plano.

Uma vampira dos cabelos loiros e curtos estava agachada em uma mureta, ouvindo a conversa de suas presas e preparando-se para o bote, quando ouviu a aterrissagem suave de Riley ao seu lado.

-Já está tudo certo? -ele perguntou.

-Sim. - ela respondeu focada em suas presas.

Riley acompanhou seu olhar e sorriu.

-Posso ficar com a adolescente?

-À vontade.

Assim que a pequena família saiu, os dois preparam-se para a caçada.

Riley levou suas atenções à garota, ela não parecia ter mais de 16 anos, tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros grandes, caídos até o meio da coluna, suas feições eram suaves, e seus olhos eram de um castanho amendoado profundo.

Assim que a pequena família entrou no beco para pegar o atalho até o restaurante que iriam para comemorar a noite, os jovens vampiros deixaram seus instintos lhe guiarem e atravessaram as sombras, atacando suas presas.

(...)

-Pronta pra ir? - perguntou Riley a Meredith.

-Sim. -ela respondeu meio ansiosa.

Os dois partiram para a floresta, seguindo o rastro que sua criadora deixara para eles se guiarem.

De todos os vampiros que Victória criara, Riley e Meredith haviam sido os que mais se adaptaram á sua nova vida nas sombras, eles logo adquiriram razão e aprenderam a controlar seus instintos rapidamente.

Chegaram até uma casa de dois andares e entraram no quarto em que a janela estava aberta.

Meredith gemeu de dor, sua garganta estava em chamas, ela tinha de admitir, a humana cheirava apetitosamente bem.

-Qual é a da humana?-perguntou Meredith quando se afastaram da casa. -Porque a Sra. estão tão obcecada por ela?

-Não sei ao certo, pra mim, é alguma rivalidade com aquele clã estranho dos olhos dourados.

-É,pode ser.

-Vamos caçar em Conetysh? -perguntou Riley com um sorriso no rosto.

Meredith sorriu pra ele e os dois começaram a correr em rumo ao norte.

-É uma aldeia na fronteira com o Canadá não é mesmo?-a vampira perguntou entre uma árvore e outra.

Riley assentiu e apressou o passo, ele sentia algo estranho no ar. Não demorou muito para Meredith também notar uma presença estranha, e logo, seu sexto sentido tornou-se aflorado.

-São os mesmo!- ela sussurrou.

-Do que você está falando?

-Aquele clã que a Sra. pediu para mim rastrear, da última vez, aquele vampiro que estava em Vancouver,agora ,ele está aqui! -ela disse exasperosa.

-Aqui onde? -gritou Riley sentindo algo aproximar-se.

-Bem aqui! -lhe dissera uma voz aveludada.

Os dois recém-nascidos voltaram-se para o vampiro, tanto Riley quanto Meredith em posição de ataque.

-Não costumo interromper meus companheiros de inferno durante sua caçada, mas eu acho que me vi na mente de um de vocês e não resisti. -ele disse se desencostando da árvore.

O vampiro, ágil, saltou em um galho e ficou agachado, estudando os dois recém-nascidos.

Ele sentia-se confuso diante dos pensamentos dos dois, não conseguia ver muita coisa e aquilo atiçara sua curiosidade.

-Nossa Sra. falou de você!- comentou Meredith rebelde.

-Quem é sua Senhora? -ele perguntou dando ênfase na ultima palavra.

Mas a ultima coisa que conseguiu arrancar dos dois, foram esboços de coisas desconexas.

-Ela nos contou sobre seu dom, e nos ensinou como lhe esconder as coisas. -comentou Riley divertido com a cara de confusão do outro.

-Você é Edward Cullen não é?-perguntou Meredith.

-Sim. -respondeu o vampiro desconfortável.

-Seu clã não está em Denali? -ela perguntou de novo. -O que faz aqui?

-Não acho que isso seja da sua conta, se me permite dizer. -ele disse de modo educado.

Riley sorriu.

-Meredith, nós sabemos por que ele está aqui, isso não é segredo!

A vampira sorriu também, lutando para não revelar seus pensamentos.

-É melhor irem caçar em outro local. -comentou Edward preguiçosamente.

-Você me parece abatido... Hum... Que bicho te mordeu? -comentou Meredith ironicamente, arrancando uma gargalhada alta de Riley.

Edward ajeitou-se melhor na árvore, era notável que os dois vampiros eram recém-nascidos, naquele instante, desejou ter Jasper consigo para ajudá-lo, nunca desejara tanto a presença de seu irmão, mas sentiu-se culpado pelo modo como saiu de casa sem comentar a ninguém, até Alice fora pega de surpresa, era doloroso demais, ficar lembrando-se de tudo que passara em Forks e deixar que Esme e Carlisle ficassem infelizes por isso. Edward estava lutando para manter sua promessa, mas cada vez tornava-se mais difícil, e cada vez, ele via-se mais perto de sua vida, onde seu coração batia fortemente.

Riley e Meredith sumiram de vista e Edward aproveitou para se aproximar mais um pouco de Forks, sabia que era errado, que quebrava a sua promessa, mas ele chegaria perto o suficiente apenas para vê-la, concluir que estava bem e voltar ao seu inferno particular. Chegou até o bosque que dava para trás da casa de Charlie Swan e sentiu seu instinto aflorar, ao perceber que havia cheiro daqueles dois vampiros que cruzara na floresta, eles estiveram lá!

No quarto onde a única razão de sua existência habitava Edward não pensou duas vezes, antes de correr para ir atrás daqueles dois, e dessa vez, arrancaria a verdade deles.


	8. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Hoje era o dia do recomeço, era o dia em que fazia 2 anos que eu tinha chegado a Forks, e também era o dia de um novo recomeço da minha vida, era o dia em que eu ia partir para Londres para fazer a tão temida e esperada faculdade, aquela cuja os estudantes fantasiam sem ao menos completar o ensino médio, aquela que vai nos guiar num futuro não muito distante, aquela que vai tomar o rumo de nossas vidas.

Eram aproximadamente 06:00 da manhã. O vôo ia partir do aeroporto de Seattle ás 14:00, ainda me restavam 8 horas para ir a La Push me despedir dos garotos, já que na festa ninguém quis tocar no assunto despedida.

Ao me lembrar da festa, senti um calafrio percorrendo a minha espinha, aqueles olhos vermelhos cor de fogo me atormentaram a noite toda, praticamente não dormi, mas quando cheguei a conclusão que não tinha nada a temer, pois amanhã eu ia embarcar para Londres e se ela quisesse me fazer algum mal, ela já o teria feito, já era tarde demais, os primeiros raios já indicaram que mais um dia estava pra começar.

Fiz minha rotina habitual: tomei meu banho relaxante, vesti meus jeans e uma blusa confortável e desci as escadas para me encontrar com meu pai. Charlie tinha tirado um dia de folga para poder me ajudar com os últimos preparativos para a minha partida, ou melhor, partida não seria um termo muito correto ao se utilizar, digamos que recomeço seria mais conveniente na ocasião. Ou talvez fuga daquele passado que tanto luto para esquecer e ao mesmo tempo quero tanto recordar. _Proibida de lembrar, com medo de esquecer, era uma situação limite. _

Após descer as escadas, percebi que cheguei a tempo de me livrar de uma possível intoxicação alimentar, ou seja, a comida de Charlie, ou melhor, a gororoba que Charlie ia preparar para o café da manhã. -Bom dia pai, deixa que eu preparo o café da manhã pra você- disse esbanjando um largo sorriso, para passar segurança a Charlie, pois devido ás sombras arroxeadas em volta de seus olhos, pude concluir que ele não dormira direito a noite.

-Claro Bells, eu ainda vou ter a chance de provar a sua comida antes de você ir embora.- Disse Charlie com uma pontada de tristeza na voz.

- Vai ficar tudo bem pai, vou deixar o número da ambulância na discagem rápida, caso aconteça algo na cozinha enquanto o senhor estiver nela.

- Ra. Muito engraçado garota. Que horas você vai para La Push?

- Assim que eu terminar de tomar café, eu vou pra lá pra me despedi dos garotos e da Praia.

- Que bom, Jake vai gostar de se despedir de você, já que ele ficou de ajudar o pai na oficina hoje á tarde.

Depois desse pequeno diálogo com Charlie, fiz panquecas de carne especiais para ele, como uma forma de agradecimento pelo apoio que ele tem me dado desde que eu cheguei em Forks, e por ter sido um pai muito carinhoso, embora ele não seja um homem de expressar os seus sentimentos, assim como eu .

Logo após de comermos e de lavar a louça, subi para meu quarto pegar minha inseparável capa de chuva, e no trajeto, tropecei em um fiapo de madeira solto do piso do quarto e o inevitável aconteceu, eu caí com força no chão. Mas incrível ainda, foi que ao observar a madeira que foi responsável pela minha queda, pude notar que ela estava meio solta, como se ela tivesse sido recolocada ou mexida a pouco tempo.

Minha curiosidade foi mais forte, e ao puxar a madeira para tirá-la do piso, as lembranças jorraram com tudo em minha mente, me levando para um abismo de escuridão.

(...)

Minha cabeça latejava e flashes e mais flashes de uma época distante foram se passando rapidamente em minha cabeça. Aos poucos, fui recuperando meus sentidos e pude notar que estava sozinha no quarto, Charlie provavelmente estava colocando minhas malas na picape e não escutou o som do impacto do meu corpo caindo sobre o piso de madeira. Depois de cerca de 5 minutos de inteira confusão e memórias embaralhadas, a realidade me atingiu em cheio.

Debaixo daquela madeira, todas as recordações minhas e de Edward estavam dentro de uma caixa estilo baú. Todos os bilhetes trocado na sala de aula, todas as fotos, todos os presentes, absolutamente todas as lembranças dele e dos Cullens estavam dentro daquela caixa em forma de baú, que era num formato bem clássico, do início do século XVX , e o design era familiar. Tentei puxar pela memória e a única coisa que veio a minha mente foi uma caixa semelhante a ela que estava no quarto de Edward no primeiro dia em que eu fui a mansão Cullen .

Quando perguntei, ele me disse que a aquela caixa pertencia a sua mãe, e que vinha de geração após geração na família Masen, e que ela deveria pertencer ás mulheres da família, ou era dadas para as esposas de seu descendentes homens.

De repente percebi que com a "descoberta" daquela caixa, a promessa de Edward foi quebrada, por que com aquela caixa, era impossível eles não terem existido. Como num passe de mágica toda aquela dor acumulada em meio peito durante 1 ano voltou com força total, me cutucando e cavando cada vez mais fundo o vazio em meu peito.

Meus joelhos enfraqueceram, e me vi ajoelhada no piso de madeira chorando toda aquela dor e a saudades acumuladas em mim. A dor me consumiu e a incoerência junto, eu já não sabia mais o meu nome, eu só focava naquela saudades e dor me consumindo pouco a pouco. Por um momento pensei que não fosse encontrar a razão novamente, mas com muita determinação e custo, eu me ergui do chão, e fui em direção ao closet.

Entre diversas bolsas que estavam lá e que não tinham nenhuma utilidade, escolhi a maior e mais fácil transportar e coloquei a caixa e lembranças com cuidado dentro dela. Agora eu tinha que seguir em frente e apenas recordar o quanto eu fui feliz quando eu olhar aquela caixa novamente, apenas uma lembrança feliz, sem mágoas, sem dor, sem tristezas e principalmente, sem saudades. Interrompi a linha de pensamentos com a porta sendo aberta por Charlie, nitidamente constrangido.

-Desculpe Bells, eu pensei que você já estava indo pra La Push, não foi a minha inten.. Que bolsa é essa?

Droga! Por que ele tinha que ser observador justo agora?

-Er.. são alguns livros que estavam embaixo da cama que eu não tinha reparado quando fui arrumar milhas coisas.

- Certo, te espero lá embaixo, se você quiser eu posso levar sua bolsa na picape.

- Não precisa pai, eu já estou descendo, e a bolsa não é tão pesada assim.

- Ok, não demore que ainda tenho que parar no posto pra abastecer a viatura.

Charlie disse e em seguida foi embora do quarto, me deixando imersa em pensamentos. Logo ajeitei a bolsa em meus ombros e desci as escadas para ir até a minha caminhonete e segui rumo a La Push.

Joguei um Até Logo para Charlie por cima dos ombros e sentei em minha picape.

Lá me permiti respirar, e depois de pronta liguei a caminhonete e segui para La Push.

Durante o trajeto, observei atentamente o percurso feito por grandes árvores e excesso de verde, e pela primeira vez, pude observar tudo aquilo sem raiva ou repulsa, eu estava somente admirando a paisagem. Depois de cerca de 30 minutos, eu já avistava as casas que habitavam La Push, as simples casa de madeira dos quileutes, que de geração em geração vem habitando essas terras cheias de lendas e mistérios.

Estacionei minha picape perto da casa vermelha familiar de Jacob, e em 2 segundos depois o meu sol particular aparece na janela da picape com um sorriso imenso e acolhedor em sua face. Num movimento rápido que eu nem mesma fui capaz de notar, eu estava nos braços de Jake e recebendo um abraço aconchegante e apertado de meu amigo.

-Não acredito que você veio, disse Jacob com felicidade estampada em seu tom de voz

- Eu disse que vinha me despedir.

- Mas eu pensei que você ia estar arrumando suas coisas para a viagem.

- Eu arrumei tudo ontem, pra sobrar tempo e vim até que aqui te ver e me despedir.

- Vamos conversar na praia tudo bem? Aqui as paredes tem ouvidos.

E eu entendi o que ele quis dizer, quando vejo alguns movimentos pela mata, e de repente a alcatéia estava a nosso olhar.

- Olá. – disse encabulada pela posição em que eu me encontrava nos braços de Jacob. Eles acenaram com a cabeça e partiram em direção á floresta.

- Vem, vamos Bells.

Jacob pegou a minha mão e eu, por incrível que pareça não pensei em momento algum recusar.

Chegamos na praia e ficamos num silêncio confortável, vendo os movimentos suaves das ondas pelo mar. Até que Jacob resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Bella, eu quero que você saiba que não importa o tempo, a circunstância e nem a distância, eu sempre vou estar te esperando, eu sempre vou levar você dentro do meu coração, eu vou lutar pra ter você de volta, até que o seu coração para de bater. Eu quero que você saiba, se por ventura der algo errado na Europa, eu vou estar esperando você de braços abertos durante todo os momentos do meu para sempre. Eu quero que você tenha consciência de que você tem escolha se der algo errado lá.

Aquelas palavras de Jacob mexeram em meio interior, e sem pensar, grudei meus lábios no de Jake. De início ele ficou surpreso, mas depois correspondeu á minha investida. Os lábios de Jacob não eram frios do qual eu tinha me habituado a beijar, mas sim era de um calor, que rapidamente se espalhou pelo meu corpo, me causando uma sensação de bem estar e de aconchego. Nossos lábios se moviam de forma calma e doce, um desfrutando do outro enquanto ainda era tempo. Logo precisamos de ar e com um ultimo encostar de lábios, eu disse a Jacob:

- Eu também nunca vou te esquecer, e não se esqueça, eu te amo, não da forma que você gostaria, mas mesmo assim eu te amo, muito, nunca se esqueça diso também.

Depois de citar essas palavras, deixei Jake na praia e fui correndo em direção á picape, lutando contra as lágrimas e a conhecida sensação de saudades em minha alma.

(...)

Eu e Charlie estávamos no aeroporto de Seattle, esperando o chamado de embarque do avião que ia me guiar á Londres. Depois da conversa em La Push, só tinha forças para pegar a minha bolsa e ir até a viatura de Charlie, que no momento em que me viu, percebeu que a despedida tinha sido dura demais, cruel demais para ambas as partes.

O painel de embarque e desembarque mostrava que o vôo já estava perto de acontecer, e Charlie ao que pareceu, também percebeu, pois me apertou mais em seu abraço desajeitado.

- Eu te amo muito garota, embora eu não demonstre muito no dia a dia, você é a minha garota, e sempre será.Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta.

- Eu também pai, te amo muito, mas não é o fim, eu vou arrumar um emprego lá, e venho visitar você e a mamãe quando eu puder. –

Vai lá que já está na hora. Boa sorte. E nunca se esqueça de que eu te amo muito.

- Eu também pai, o senhor nem imagina o quanto.

Peguei o carrinho com minhas malas, ajeitei a bolsa em meus ombros, e fui em direção ao portão de embarque, De lá arrisquei um olhar em direção a Charlie e vi uma lágrima solitária descendo pelo seu rosto.

E então percorri o corredor que ia muda toda a minha vida e mudar meus conceitos, e pela primeira vez, não pensei no passado, mas sim no futuro que tinha pela frente.

**CONTINUA EM LONDRES...**


	9. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

A vista do avião era uma das coisa mais deslumbrantes que já vi em toda minha vida. Apesar da altitude, os raios solares batiam direto nas nuvens, e criava um reflexo de várias cores e tonalidades que jamais pensei que pudesse existir em toda minha vida.

Já tinha se passado exatamente 2 horas que eu estava em pleno vôo, e a cada minuto que passava a saudades apertava vez mais em meu coração.

A cidade de Forks era a ultima coisa que me restava de uma memória de uma época feliz em que eu passei com eles.

A caixa de Edward, junto com as lembranças, acabei deixando em Forks. Se eu quisesse realmente esquecê-los, eu não poderia levar a caixa junto comigo.

Eu jurei para mim mesma que essa era a ultima vez em que eu ia pensar neles e naquele sonho que eu vivi, num passado recente. De agora em diante eu ia esquecer e começar uma nova vida.

Faltavam 3 horas para chegar ao meu destino. Londres era conhecida por suas faculdades bem equipadas e por fornecer aprendizado suficiente para ganharmos um bom emprego, e assim, garantirmos um futuro com uma boa posição financeira.

(...)

O vôo estava extremamente confortável e calmo. As pessoas estavam entretidas com seus fones de ouvido, notebook, jornais, entre outros passatempos possíveis para fazer em um avião.

Estava observando as nuvens passarem pelo céu, agora escuro, devido as fuso horário, meu relógio marcava que era 23h00min, mas acho que deviam ser por volta das 19:00 horas, já que ainda haviam vestígios da presença do sol no horizonte.

Durante um bom período de tempo – qual eu não poderia estimar-, pequenas gotículas começaram a despencar das nuvens, o céu começara a ficar num um borrão preto, todo encoberto por densas nuvens com tonalidades cinza chumbo. Isso, mais o começo de uma série de raios, formam as condições perfeitas para uma tempestade, desencadeando uma provável turbulência.

Comecei a me preocupar com o meu azar. Embora ele fosse constante em minha vida, ele apenas se limitava em aspectos físicos.  
Depois de proferir tais palavras, como tempestade, o comandante do avião informou que estava havendo uma tempestade vinda do norte, e que atravessou a frota da aeronave.

As comissárias de bordo da aeronave anunciaram através do alto-falante que as probabilidades de sofrermos uma turbulência eram muito grandes. Também recebemos a recomendação de afivelar o cinto de segurança, e que para ficarmos calmos, independente da situação.  
O clima no avião era tenso, o medo era palpável e o medo exalava de cada pessoa na aeronave.  
A tempestade se desenvolvia num ritmo acelerado. O céu estava se transformando num imenso buraco negro.

De repente a aeronave sofre uma sacudida do vento, e as máscaras de oxigênio caem diante de nossos olhos.  
O balanço do avião fez com que meu corpo se lançasse para frente, e me dei conta de que não afivelei o cinto.  
Logo senti a inconsciência me dominar.

"_Senti uma leve brisa bater em minha face, me despertando de meus sonhos. Logo ao fundo, um barulho de água, talvez um riacho, podia ser ouvido mesmo dessa distância.  
Ouvia-se também o barulho de pássaros cantando no horizonte, enchendo meus ouvidos com sua melodia.  
Será que eu estava morta? Será que esse era o fim de todo o sofrimento? Será que a vida pós a morte era assim? Tão calma e serena?_

_Meu corpo estava em estado de torpor, parecia que eu estava flutuando nas nuvens. Eu acho que isso era a morte. Ela não era exatamente como eu pensava, na realidade, eu não pensava muito na morte, embora ela insista em tentar me alcançar._

Pouco a pouco meus sentidos se afloraram, percebi que estava deitada confortavelmente em cima de algo macio e aconchegante e minhas narinas captaram uma série de cheiros extremamente afrodisíacos e apimentados, como se fosse uma mistura de vários cheiros- rosa, lírios e até com uma dose de aroma de própolis incrementando o aroma extremamente apetitoso que estava fixo no ar.

_Quando eu sinto algo macio e gelado tocando suavemente minhas bochechas tive a rápida conclusão que eu mesma estava morta. Esse toque que assombrou meus sonhos e que estava vivida na minha memória não pode ser coisa desse mundo, aliás nem no outro mundo, de acordo com ele, o mesmo não possui alma, assim como os outros Cullens._

Mas o toque que eu estava sentindo era muito real, real demais para o bem da minha sanidade mental. Reuni coragem e lentamente abri meus olhos, mas logo eles se fecharam com o choque.  
Tinha tido a impressão que tinha visto grandes olhos dourados topázios na minha frente me encarando, mas devo estar ficando insana.

_Novamente abri meus olhos, com a esperança da ilusão ter desaparecido e minha sanidade mental ter voltado. Mas aquilo que eu vi diante de meus olhos não era uma ilusão. Reunindo forças que eu nem sabia que possuía, eu chamei o nome daquele anjo._

-Edd...ward? É você mesmo.

Quando eu disse o seu nome, ele abriu aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava e que tirava todo o meu fôlego e minha linha de raciocínio.

_-Sim minha Bella, eu estou aqui._

Quando ouvi sua Voz aveludada, meu coração disparou em meu peito e milhões de borboletas pareciam que tinham tomado conta de minha barriga.

_- Mas como você está aqui? Eu estava no avião, eu não posso ter voltado para Forks, então como você pode estar aqui comigo na nossa clareira? Já sei, eu morri é isso? O avião caiu, e eu estou morta e estou aqui com você não é?_Ao mesmo tempo que veio, a imagem mudou totalmente, senti uma forte dor em minha cabeça, e aos poucos as lembranças do ocorrido no avião tomaram conta do ambiente, ao mesmo tempo que a dor me assolava, aquilo apenas não passou de um sonho, um fruto da minha imaginação cheia de saudades dele.

- Não está morta minha Bella, apenas quero que se lembre de uma coisa: Eu te amo mais do que tudo na minha vida, não importa se estejamos juntos ou não, mortos ou não, longe um do outro, ou não, eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo. Você é a razão da minha existência.

-Mas... Você disse que..

-Shiuuu.. Não fale nada Bella apenas se lembre disso, não vai ser um oceano e nem um pedaço de Terra que vai nos separar.

A dor me assolou tanto, que apenas voltei a fechar meus olhos, não me importando onde estava e nem como estava, apenas querendo que o mundo dos sonhos aplacassem a minha dor.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

_***desviando dos tomates e frutas*  
Enfim, muita coisa aconteceu comigo durante esses 2 meses em que eu não postei.  
Eu estou na Lan House e meu tempo está acabando, então não vou ter tempo para contar td hj.  
Amanha eu posto aqui todos os motivos do meu desaparecimento.  
**_

_**Bjs :***_


End file.
